


Chance

by enemyfrigate



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyfrigate/pseuds/enemyfrigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han likes taking his chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

Han Solo knelt over the transducer wires on top of the Falcon in the Hoth base hanger bay, tweaking them back into place and cursing the need for nimble human fingers here. Chewie was much better at anything that called for patience. Unfortunately, Chewie was working on the hyperdrive again, leaving Han with the short straw.

But Han had no patience left. He'd been stuck on this damn snowball for too long, and a ship out of commission made him antsy anywhere, not just in the middle of a clandestine rebel fort which felt more like a hideout than a serious base.

A light footstep rang on the hull plating behind Han. That could only be one person. He weighed the need to get the job done against his need to aggravate, and then threw today's scrap of caution to the solar winds. Anything was better than sweet-talking hair-thin wire back into nearly microscopic grooves with an electro-driver.

Han downed tools and turned toward his visitor, his never-fail grin in place. She didn't seem impressed, but he could tell he had her attention by the thinning of her lips.

"So, Princess, did you come up here to get dirty with me?" he asked.

Leia gaped at him for a moment, and Han marveled that she could still be astonished by him. Especially after the recent weeks cooped up in this poor excuse for a neglected freezer-box.

The hard-handed slap against his cheek was entirely unexpected.

Han let it turn his head a little, carrying the momentum. Never let it be said that Han Solo didn't know how to take a smack from a lady.

Slowly, Han looked back to her. The grin slipped out again.

"I've been a bad, bad boy, Princess," Han drawled, looking up at Leia.

Leia clenched her fingers together, cheeks flushed. She looked magnificent.

Han raised his hands and clasped them together in front of him, as if praying.

"I need to be punished. Please?" he said..

"As if I would bother," Leia spat. She spun about and strode away, heels clicking precisely on the hull plating.

Han watched Leia retreat, admiring her assets. He'd touched a nerve, there, he could feel it. He'd have to play it just so, to have any chance of touching her skin.

Chewie bellowed at a repair droid, and Han bent over his work. Gamble it all on one throw? he wondered, or play out a patient flirtation? There was no contest. He'd never deny the heat he got from chancing everything on one pivot point, disaster or elation just from the flip of a card. Leia would be his or his chance with her would be obliterated forever.

Han's heart quickened, and he began to scheme. There wasn't much time before he and Chewie had to leave to finish that Jabba business. He would have to show his hand in the next day-cycle.

At the far side of the cavern, Han caught a glimpse of a straight back stalking toward the command center tunnels, and smirked. Give him a fast ship, a good blaster - and a chance. That's all he'd ever asked, and that's all he'd ever gotten. And it was enough.


End file.
